Des histoires entre les pages
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: La bibliothèque de Poudlard est un endroit enchanté, enchanteur...Au fil des siècles, il s'en est passé des choses ici, si seulement les murs pouvaient raconter! Chapitre 6: Severus et les élèves assidus
1. Comment tout commença

**Titre** Comment tout commença

**Personnages/Pairing**: Salazar, Godric et quelques malheureux élèves !

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Réserve

**Nombre de mots**: 400 tout rond !

* * *

**Comment tout commença**

**ou la naissance de la Réserve  
**

_Clac !! _

Le bruit sec d'une mâchoire de deux mètres sur trois qui se refermait à moins de cinq centimètres de l'ourlet de sa robe sembla galvaniser Salazar. Il roula sur lui-même pour se trouver hors d'atteinte, récupéra sa baguette au passage et jeta un sort si méchant à son assaillant que Helga le lui en reprocherait certainement plus tard, avec des trémolos dans la voix **(1)**….

Le sort et la douleur firent reculer la bête, mais une créature ainsi issue des cercles infernaux désirait trop son steak d'humain pour se laisser arrêter longtemps. Son mufle se tendit à nouveau vers le sorcier…et juste à cet instant Godric surgit sur son flanc gauche et avec un ahanement de bûcheron lui abattit une des chaises de la bibliothèque, du chêne massif, sur l'arcade sourcilière droite. **(2)**

« Tu vas bien ?

—Pas forcément grâce à toi. T'en as mis un temps ! Dépêche toi de renvoyer cette horreur d'où elle vient ! »

Tandis que Godric, baguette en main, invoquait un portail infernal pour repousser l'indésirable dans le Pandémonium, Salazar se tourna vers les élèves rassemblés et leur annonça :

« Très bien, que le coupable se dénonce : qui a ouvert le Lachiaton sans poser dessus les sceaux nécessaires ? »

Silence radio **(3) **chez les élèves.

Serpentard aurait bien pendu un de ces petits crétins par les pouces au-dessus d'un chaudron d'acide, pour l'exemple, mais Godric avait tendance à réprouver ce type de méthodes éducatives et il dût se contenter de leur infliger un nombre plus que conséquent d'heures de colle.

« Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est les empêcher de poser leurs vilaines pattes sur les grimoires les plus dangereux… » Grommela-t-il en regagnant ses cachots.

L'idée lui parut digne d'intérêt, il faudrait évoquer cela à la prochaine réunion…ou, à la rigueur, penser à stocker des piques et des fouets dans la bibliothèque, pour quand les élèves ouvraient le mauvais tome !

.

**(1) Pas que l'avis de la fondatrice lui importe vraiment mais elle pouvait être drôlement persistante. Une sorte de murmure continu de reproches qui lui donnait envie de se, ou de lui, frapper la tête contre les murs…**

**(2) Ou tout du moins ce qui en tenait. L'anatomie de ce genre de bébêtes donnerait des cauchemars à reproduire à un spécialiste des effets spéciaux d'Hollywood. **

**(3)Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore été inventée ! **

***Fin.


	2. Lèse Majesté

**Titre** Lèse majesté

**Personnages/Pairing**: Irma, Gilderoy

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Bavardage

**Nombre de mots**: 444

**Lèse majesté**

Début juin était la période préférée de la bibliothécaire de Poudlard. Les Buses, les Aspics, les dernières interrogations des professeurs tête en l'air qui s'étaient brusquement rendus compte qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de notes pour les bulletins….C'était la période la plus studieuse de l'année et donc la plus calme au sein de la vénérable bibliothèque.

Irma remontait le long des tables, parcourant du regard les têtes blondes et brunes, et les quelques taches violentes couleur feu dues aux Weasley, toutes penchées avec application sur leurs manuels.

Planquée derrière un livre de métamorphose presque aussi grand que lui, Colin Creevey dévorait des yeux Harry Potter, fort occupé à se faire passer un savon par Hermione Granger pour s'être mis aussi tard à son devoir sur les grands chefs Gobelins et leur influence sur l'art de la guerre au Moyen-âge dans le Haut Koenigsburg.

Fred et Georges Weasley étaient immergés jusqu'aux sourcils dans d'épais in-quarto de potions avec de grands regards émerveillés d'enfants devant le Père Noël…Irma jeta un œil aux titres des volumes. _Merlin_….Des ennuis à venir pour le Professeur Snape.

Assise à la table suivante, Cho Chang était tellement absorbée par les gravures de son volume d'arithmancie qu'il faudrait sans doute plusieurs siècles pour qu'elle remarque les yeux énamourés que Roger Davies lui adressait par-dessus sa copie des 101 Champignons pour les Potions et….

_Et quelqu'un était en train de parler…. !!_

Par Merlin, quel était l'iconoclaste attardé, le philistin, le béotien, le sombre profane sans espoir, la petite brute sans cervelle, l'inculte arriéré qui osait PARLER dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Irma parcourut la salle du regard.

Il allait y avoir du sang.

De la violence.

Des pleurs et des grincements de dents.

Bon, métaphoriquement parlant, parce qu'elle refusait de prendre le risque de tâcher un livre, mais ça allait être méchant quand même.

Elle repéra enfin la source de bruit.

Le Professeur Lockhart était en train d'expliquer à Pansy Parkinson et Padma Patil, également minaudantes, le jour où il avait sauvé trois jeunes princesses russes d'une meute de loups déchaînés avec un coutelas et une boite d'allumettes….La lumière rasante de la fin d'après midi changeait sa chevelure d'un blond vénitien en une auréole presque divine.

Elle se sentit un petit pincement au niveau du cœur…Le reprendre ? Ne pas le reprendre ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant, car un mouvement avait capté son attention : Le Professeur Snape remontait la rangée à toute allure, sorte de missile à tête chercheuse en robe noir. Irma eut un sourire cruel, c'était vraiment dommage qu'il soit interdit de manger dans la bibliothèque, la scène qui s'annonçait aurait mérité du pop-corn !

**Fin


	3. Chercher la sortie, ou pas

**Titre** Chercher la sortie…ou pas.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Luna, Albus, Irma

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Labyrinthe

**Nombre de mots**: 255

* * *

**Chercher la sortie…ou pas**

Entre les rayons de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, on peut se perdre.

Entre les rayons de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, il y a des choses à ne pas faire.

Après tout, nul n'a jamais retrouvé la bibliothécaire Kells, qui avait fait déplacer les biographies de Serpentard près de celles de Gryffondor. Le lendemain, elles avaient retrouvé leur emplacement d'origine, contrairement à la femme, qu'on continue de chercher, 130 ans plus tard.

Les élèves partent pour préparer une dissertation sur les _Linaceae_ magiques pour le Professeur Chourave, et on ne les retrouve que le lendemain, endormis sur les quatorze volumes de l'histoire du Royaume de Gorre.

Severus Snape lui-même ne s'approche pas du demi-rayon consacré aux poisons d'Ambrosiana lorsque la lune est croissante…

Il n'y a que la jeune Lovegood qui semble à l'abri.

Elle croque des radis en lisant le récit de la première bataille de Mag Tuired, dispose les Odes à Helga à côté des livres sur les poisons, parce qu'ils ont besoin de compagnie, lit des contes aux statues ornant les alcôves, s'enfonce plus loin que personne dans les rayons tortueux, et en ressort toujours identique à elle-même.

Lorsqu'Irma s'en ouvre à Albus, il lui répond que pour se perdre dans un labyrinthe, il faut en chercher la sortie et qu'être sage ou fou n'est qu'une question de point de vue.

Irma retourne la phrase dans sa tête.

Non, ça ne veut toujours rien dire.

En tout cas, rien qu'elle comprenne.

A la section Médicomagie, Luna entreprend de classer les livres par couleurs.

**Fin.


	4. Lectures interdites

**Titre** Lectures interdites…

**Personnages/Pairing**: Irma, Minerva, Pomona

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Vacances

**Nombre de mots**: 243

* * *

**Lectures interdites…**

.

**Novembre : **

« Miss Chang, je ne crois pas que ' _Le sorcier qui m'enleva_ ' soit un volume de la bibliothèque. **Confisqué** ! »

Pomona sortit du rayon ' _Études de la botanique magique antique_ ' de Liriope Céphisé. « Un résumé des chapitres 1 à 3 pour demain. »

**Janvier : **

Le bras de Minerva se détendit à toute allure, saisissant le volume mince caché sous le grimoire de potions. « Mademoiselle Vane…Vous me décevez beaucoup, '_Passions mortelles à Sainte Mangouste'_ n'est pas une lecture digne de votre intellect ! Je le confisque et vous me ferez trois parchemins sur l'encodage des couleurs dans les sortilèges de Munsel, pour la semaine prochaine ! »

**Avril : **

Draco fit un bond de trois mètres lorsque la main d'Irma, passant par-dessus son rempart de dictionnaires gobelins saisit ' _Souvenirs brûlants au Département des Mystères'_

« Confisqué. Vous me ferez deux heures de colle demain, j'ai besoin d'aide pour ranger le rayon histoire de la magie. Et soyez heureux que je garde ceci pour moi, cela amuserait beaucoup vos camarades ! »

**Juillet**

Minerva compta les volumes assemblés avec délectation :

« Trente sept ! Quelle moisson, mesdames. L'été va être charmant…» Souriante, Irma installa un vinyle sur le gramophone.

Pomona se frottait les mains :

« Je crois que je vais commencer par '_La maitresse de l'Attrapeur'_. Nous ne remercierons jamais assez ces chers petits de ne pas oser les réclamer ! »

*

*

***Fin.


	5. Dix façons

**Titre** Dix façons de rendre Irma complètement chèvre, par Monsieur Padfoot, Maitre es tapages & idées tordues

**Personnages/Pairing**: Sirius, Irma

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 641

**Dix façons de rendre Irma complètement chèvre, par Monsieur Padfoot, Maitre es tapages & idées tordues.**

1/ Apprendre aux livres du rayon Poésie à chanter des chansons paillardes à chaque fois qu'Irma passe devant. **Bilan** : Trois rouleaux de parchemin sur « _L'outrage à la pudeur à travers les siècles_ ».

2/Puisque Snivellus aime tant mettre son gros nez dans ces pauvres volumes qui ne lui ont rien fait, un bon sort de collage. **Bilan** : 2 heures de colle à reclasser la section guerres gobelines, la plus barbante qui soit. Une migraine affreuse à force de compter les U pour classer correctement _Euuuuurk II le Hardi_ par rapport à _Euuuurk Iv,Mangez-donc-mon-pied-bot._

3/ Ensorceler la table du fond, celle juste avant le rayon sur la justice magique, pour que tous les élèves s'y asseyant se mettent à brailler à tue-tête les exploits de Euuuuurk II le Hardi (colle précédente mise à profit)_. _**Bilan** : 3 heures de colle à gratter les graffitis de mes camarades : impressionnant progrès de vocabulaire, Moony sera fier de moi (si j'évite de lui parler des synonymes recensés pour le terme anatomique que cette grande nouille pudique refuse de prononcer à plus de 17 ans).

4/ Demander Irma en mariage, à l'heure de pointe juste avant la fermeture. Un chouette sortilège qui laisse entendre des sirupeux violons pendant 6 heures et une pluie de pétales de roses ! **Bilan** : 6 heures de colle à dépoussiérer les étagères, et Rusard me regarde d'un sale œil.

5/ Emprunter les chèvres du Professeur Brûlopot, celles dont James prétend qu'il les garde pour une raison malhonnête et les faire entrer par le passage secret derrière la statue de Burdock Muldoon. **Bilan** : Sept livres pas assez rapides broutés, une chèvre pas assez rapide non plus grillée par un livre un peu plus vicieux (et mangée au dîner : les elfes ne plaisantent pas avec la bonne intendance). 10 heures de colle passées à recoller les pages arrachées par les bestioles. 7 centimètres de cheveux perdus, ces saletés attaquent par derrière.

6/ Simuler une crise de tachycardie pour pouvoir me rouler sur le sol et regarder sous les jupes d'Irma. **Bilan** : 25 heures de colle données par Rusard !!!! Quand je vous dis qu'il y a Kelpie sous dolmen entre lui et le dragon-bibliothécaire !

7/ Simuler une crise de tachycardie pour pouvoir me rouler sur le sol et regarder sous les robes de Minerva, en train de feuilleter un thésaurus sur les Métamorphoses inanimées. **Bilan** : 10 heures de colle données par Slughorn. Si ça veut dire ce que je pense ce que cela veut dire, j'ai le cœur désespérément brisé et ne sortirais plus de mon dortoir. Enfin, dès demain, ce soir, opération piégeage des douches de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpents.

8/ Le vol de la guêpière de Tante Drusilla a enfin servi à quelque chose. Cette horreur violette allait parfaitement à la statue de Gullevy Pokiber. **Bilan** : Trois Beuglantes : une maternelle, une paternelle, une de la Tante Drusilla. Pas d'heures de colle, mais vu qu'Irma a refusé de rendre la guêpière et que Rusard m'a sourit d'un air ému ce matin, je crois que je sais pourquoi.

9/ Ensorceler tous les exemplaires de _L'Oracle des rêves_ contenus dans le rayon divination était une super idée. **Bilan** : 4 heures de colle, tout à fait injustes ! Mes prédictions à moi étaient beaucoup plus originales. Et voir toutes les filles courir après ce pauvre Gidéon, complètement affolé, était plutôt marrant. Si avec ça il ne se décide pas, enfin, à annoncer son coming-out, me laissant seul Don Juan féminin de l'école.

10/ Emballer Alicia… Amycia…Anicya Rahh….Emballer la poursuiveuse de Serdaigle entre le rayon Dragons et le rayon **Bilan** : Cinq cent lignes : « _Je ne laisse pas de pièces de lingeries féminines dans les tiroirs de la bibliothécaire avec des petits mots soulignant que je m'entraine en l'attendant_. »

**F.


	6. Les élèves assidus

**Titre** Les élèves assidus

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus et des élèves surprise

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Défi** : Chers auteurs (précisons que Libatius Borage est l'auteur du _Manuel avancé de préparation de potions_.)

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 859

* * *

**Les élèves assidus **

S'il y avait une chose que Severus détestait dans la carrière d'enseignant, c'était les élèves.**1**

Tant qu'on le laissait seul face à son chaudron il était le plus heureux des hommes.

Faire distiller lentement de la liqueur de curare, la mêler à du venin de scorpion et réussir à en tirer non pas un violent poison mais des remèdes à vendre à prix d'or.

Faire lentement fondre de la cire de bougie noire dans un brouet de chairs de pendu et de charogne de serpent pour en extraire les propriétés nécessaires à La Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

Faire rissoler de l'aconit dans de la graisse de baleine jusqu'à en extraire la substantifique moelle.

Il aimait briser les codes de la nature, découvrir ses secrets, traquer dans les ténébreuses arcanes de son art les mystères du monde.

Il chérissait les challenges intellectuels, que diable, et faire brasser des litres et des litres de potions ultrasimples à de jeunes faquins à la cervelle tout aussi atrophiée que leurs hormones étaient suractivées n'entrait pas dans cette catégorie, par Mordred ! Parfois2, il regrettait que les châtiments corporels soient interdits sur les élèves. Il lui restait quelques charmants instruments de sa période Mangemort, instruments qui n'auraient pas eu à rougir de honte dans un musée consacré à la belle époque de l'Inquisition espagnole, qu'il aurait charitablement consacrés à l'édification des jeunes cornichons sous sa garde. Cependant, Albus restait douloureusement inflexible sur ce sujet et il lui était interdit de recourir même au plus petit ramponneau pour leur ouvrir l'intellect !

Ce qui fait que cette bande de jeunes niais restaient atrocement hermétiques sur le sujet, rataient les plus simples potions, faisaient fondre les chaudrons, voire vaciller le plafond de la salle de classe…

Alors, ce jour-là, à la bibliothèque, il crut un instant qu'il était mort et entré directement au Paradis des Maitres de Potions.

Il était plongé dans un essai sur Locuste quand il fut dérangé dans sa lecture. Une voix juvénile en interpellait une autre, de l'autre côté du rayon des biographies des empoisonneurs célèbres**3** : « Tu as fini le chapitre suivant, dans le Borage ? »

Severus tiqua. Le _Manuel avancé de préparation de potions _de Libatius Borage n'était utilisé qu'à partir de la sixième anné, spécialité Potions, et il n'avait cette année donné à aucun élève le précieux sésame. Des élèves qui _faisaient des recherches supplémentaires_ ?

« Oui, tout à fait. Cela rejoint ce que nous disait Snape l'autre jour. Cependant, je crois que tout cela reste un peu timide. Il me semble, selon les Lois de Paasili sur la métamorphose des ingrédients au sein du creuset, que si on utilisait des pierres de lune épaufrées dans la potion de métamorphisation aviaire, cela rendrait son goût bien moins âcre. Elle serait plus facile à mêler à des aliments alors sans que la personne qui la consomme s'en rende compte.

—C'est une bonne idée, il faudra qu'on essaye. Par contre, j'ai relu son premier chapitre, au petit père Borage. On s'était emmêlé les pédales, mon vieux, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'on ait hérité d'une collection de pustules en essayant d'appliquer ce principe à la potion d'Aiguise-Méninge. Dès potron-jacquet on s'y remet, on calera le chaudron sur le dernier lavabo de la salle de bains. S'ils râlent encore, ils n'auront qu'à aller partager celui de l'année du dessus! »

Severus cala son porte-plume derrière son oreille et, d'émotion, s'appuya un peu plus sur le rayonnage. Il existait donc des élèves qui travaillaient assidûment sa matière ? Des Serdaigles, certainement, il devait reconnaître avec douleur que les Serpentards, tout du moins la cuvée actuelle, n'étaient sûrement pas capables de penser à appliquer les Lois de Paasili à ce type de potions.

Des Serdaigles, donc, dont il avait laissé passer les capacités, plus occupé qu'il était à faire pâlir de fureur les Gryffondors, pleurer les Poufsouffles et favoriser les Serpentards, malgré leur manque flagrant de dons particuliers. Il allait rattraper ceci. Il devait les encourager !

Ces chers enfants, il allait les prendre sous son aile sombre, les conseiller, les affûter. Il leur prêterait ses ouvrages les plus rares, il leur démontrerait les avantages d'une spatule d'étain pour les mélanges les plus complexes, par rapport à l'olivier que la plupart des Maîtres de Potions recommandaient, il serait leur guide et leur cornac…Dans quelques années, lorsqu'ils publieraient leurs premiers travaux, ils lui dédieraient : « _Au Professeur Snape, sans qui nous ne serions rien, qu'il ouvre encore les yeux de bien des jeunes potionnistes._ »

Le sang tintinnabulant aux oreilles, il tourna le coin de l'étagère.

….De l'autre côté, c'étaient les jumeaux Weasley !

***Fin.

1** Et les collègues. Et le Directeur. Et surtout, surtout, les directives sans queue ni tête des imbéciles du Ministère en matière d'éducation. Comme si un petit traumatisme ou deux pouvaient faire du mal à un mioche : c'était résistant, ces bêtes là !**

2** C'est-à-dire cinq ou six fois par heure**

3** Oui, tout un rayon était nécessaire. Les sorciers sont des gens qui ne reculent pas devant une bonne tranche de rigolade : demandez aux Malefoy comment on règle traditionnellement les successions chez eux ! **


	7. La bibliothécaire et le vandale

**Titre** La bibliothécaire et le vandale

**Personnages/Pairing**: Irma, Gregory Goyle

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR, remercions la !

**Rating** : PG-13 (mais pas pour les raisons que vous pourriez croire, cette fic est garantie sans lemon !)

**Nombre de mots**: 665

* * *

**La bibliothécaire et le vandale **

Personne n'a jamais maltraité les livres de la bibliothèque comme il le faisait.

Dès le premier jour, je l'ai repéré.

Gregory Goyle.

A l'époque, il était à peine plus haut que mon bureau mais déjà ce petit voyou se comportait entre les rayonnages comme en terrain conquis. Il parlait à haute voix, bousculait les élèves studieux, s'amusait à jeter par terre des petites Poufsouffles ou Serdaigle chargées de piles d'ouvrages, se permettait de dévorer des barres chocolatées….

Pour être tout à fait franche, je n'ai jamais été bien sûre qu'il sache lire. Il me semblait plus le genre à s'installer tranquillement dans le fond de la salle de classe pour jeter de l'encre sur les rangs de devant, voire des Bombabouses quand il trouvait le temps long.

Cependant, qu'il sache lire ou pas, il passait ici presque toutes ses récréations et les heures vides de son emploi du temps.

De mon bureau, remplissant des fiches, recollant des couvertures, je le surveillais autant que possible.

Rien à faire.

Toujours, après son départ, je découvrais quelques crimes.

Encyclopédies de botanique laissées ouvertes à l'envers sur une table, brisant le dos de l'ouvrage.

Marge de recueils de poésie elfiques complétées de rimes vulgaires.

Planches arrachées dans les dictionnaires de runes nordiques pour la fabrication de dragons en papier.

Mes pauvres livres, vandalisés.

Plusieurs fois je l'ai pris sur le fait, puni, menacé….

Rien ne semblait vouloir mettre la bibliothèque à l'abri de ses doigts sales, rien ne semblait capable de mettre les ouvrages à l'abri des traces poisseuses qu'il y laissait.

A chaque rentrée, j'espérais que ses parents avaient déménagé, qu'il serait devenu pendant l'été le fardeau de la bibliothécaire de Salem, ou de Beaux Bâtons, toujours en vain.

Pire, il redoubla deux fois !

Cela arriva la dernière année de sa scolarité.

Un soir d'hiver, alors que je reclassais les grands albums de géographie, je l'ai découvert en train de coller son chewing-gum dégoulinant de salive entre deux pages d'un ouvrage d'interprétation des rêves.

Je ne pouvais plus le laisser faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui ai assené violemment sur le sommet du crâne l'ouvrage que je tenais.

Dans la bibliothèque vide, le bruit qu'il a fait en tombant de sa chaise a résonné de façon parfaitement obscène.

Il est resté à gémir, beaucoup trop fort, vrillant le silence habituel de ces lieux, on n'entendait plus que ça !

Je suis vite allée chercher une pile de Gazette. De toute façon, nous n'avons jamais eu assez de place pour les stocker plus de quelques semaines. Je les ai disposé soigneusement sous sa tête et son torse, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tâcher la moquette, et puis je lui ai ouvert la jugulaire avec les grands ciseaux, ceux qui servent pour les colis. Il y avait plus de risques d'écoulement qu'avec un sort, mais si j'en avais utilisé un aussi offensif, j'aurais déclenché les alarmes et leur magie perturbe terriblement celles des livres ! La dernière fois qu'elles ont retenti, pour un duel entre James Potter et Severus Snape, je me souviens, un exemplaire de l'Histoire de la magie affaibli par l'état de son cartonnage a même été déchiqueté par trois livres sur les guerres gobelines !

La façon dont le sang a jailli m'a surprise et cela a débordé des journaux, à mon grand regret. Il faudra bien que je pense à dire aux elfes d'insister ici, pour faire disparaitre la tâche.

Quand ça été fini, je l'ai traîné sur le seuil de la bibliothèque, bien en dehors du passage pour ne pas gêner l'entrée des lecteurs. Cela n'a pas été facile, même avec le sort d'allégement, il avait pris bien des centimètres et des kilos, depuis son premier jour dans cet établissement.

J'ai refermé la porte, jeté les journaux, nettoyé soigneusement les ciseaux avant de les remettre à leur place. Je me suis assise à mon bureau avec ce pauvre livre pour tenter de décoller le chewing-um.

.

Les livres sont en sûreté, maintenant.

Fin.


	8. Je prédis

**Titre** _Je prédis…._

**Personnages/Pairing**: Gildedroy, Sibylle, Severus, Minerva

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 660

**Section Divination: " Prédictions fâcheuses "**

* * *

_**Je prédis….**_

Severus Snape était un homme aux plaisirs simples. Si, si, puisque je vous le dis. Quelques pleurs d'élèves, une divertissante petite crise d'hystérie de Minerva devant le sablier de Gryffondor, un, ou deux, ou trois, verres de cognac le soir et son quota de copies à corriger et il était un homme heureux.

Evidemment, les copies pourraient sembler faire tâche dans le tableau : une personne le connaissant depuis plus de dix minutes aurait déjà des doutes sur son choix de carrière et son amour de l'enseignement.

Ceci dit, ne conspuez pas les petits bonheurs que vous ne connaissez pas : le crissement rageur de la plume déversant son fiel en même temps que son encre incarnat avait pour Severus le charme proverbiale du chant du rouge-gorge pour le poète élisabéthain. En mieux, vu que le piaf a tendance à chantonner surtout à la saison des amours et que lui avait par contre des copies dix mois par an !

Cependant, il était avant tout un homme intelligent. Quelques choix malavisés dans son passé, à base de mauvaises fréquentations et de tatouages de crâne d'un goût douteux, n'empêchaient donc pas qu'il sache tirer le meilleur parti d'une situation. Il était donc tout à fait prêt à adapter les plaisirs simples cités plus haut. Voire à les provoquer.

C'est pour cela qu'un soir d'octobre, alors que le collège des professeurs de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la bibliothèque de la dite école, il eut une illumination. Il s'en fallut d'ailleurs de peu qu'il se frotte les mains en éclatant d'un rire maniaque, seul le souvenir de la thérapie de groupe moldue à laquelle Albus l'avait inscrit la dernière fois qu'il l'avait surpris ainsi le retint.

Il reposa sa plume sur le parchemin entamé, parchemin qui détaillait en caractères gothiques noirs de jais les prochains achats nécessaires pour la section Potion et tendit l'oreille pour mieux percevoir la conversation qui avait attiré son attention :

« Oui, vous comprenez, Minerva, avec mes connaissances dans le domaine, je suis sûrement le plus à même de vous aider à améliorer la section métamorphose de la bibliothèque… »

Et ça pérorait, et ça pérorait…Vu la petite veine qui palpitait sur le front de sa collègue de Métamorphose, il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle règle le cas Lockhart elle-même et qu'on retrouve des morceaux de cape lilas déchiquetée dans toute la bâtisse.

Généralement, lors de ce genre de séances…

Gagné.

Assise dans un fauteuil profond, Sybille dévorait un ouvrage sur l'onomancie. Severus attaqua aussitôt d'une voix qui semblait le ronronnement d'un félin repus

« Chère collègue… » Elle regarda derrière elle.

« Non, non, Sybille, c'est à vous que je parle. Voyez-vous, j'ai l'autre jour été le confident de notre nouveau professeur. Vous le savez, il est célèbre pour ses compétences en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, mais le cher homme…il aurait rêvé d'avoir le troisième œil. Je sais très bien que cela ne se choisit pas mais vu qu'il est trop gêné pour vous en toucher un mot lui-même…Je pense même qu'il niera, c'est un homme d'une telle délicatesse, il ne voudra pas que vous le pensiez jaloux de votre Don ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, Minerva vint le rejoindre à sa table. Côte à cote, ils observèrent le manège de Sybille poursuivant Lockhart dans toute la bibliothèque avec un jeu de tarot tiré de ses bas.

« Je prédis qu'il ne sortira plus dans les couloirs sans raser les murs pendant un temps.

—Je prédis qu'elle finira par penser qu'il est sensible à son charme.

—Je prédis que la salle des professeurs va retrouver son calme.

—Je prédis que notre chère Sybille lui flanquera plus les chocottes qu'un nid de Manticores.

—Je prédis que c'est mon tour d'avoir la primauté sur le fauteuil près de la cafetière.

—_Dans vos rêves !_ Je prédis que vous me devez une fournée de vos biscuits au gingembre, sur ce coup-là.

—Vendu. »

**Fin.


	9. Le Mangeur

**Titre** Le Mangeur

**Personnages/Pairing**: Gildedroy, Irma

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 751

_**Section :**__**Soin**__**aux**__**créatures**__**magiques :**_" Parasites en tous genres"

**Le Mangeur**

Il y avait un Mangeur à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Attention, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'un élève avait été pris en train de pêcher contre la sainte institution en y introduisant et grignotant des biscuits, du saucisson ou, pire, du chocolat**.1**

Non, un Mangeur, ou tyroglyphe magique du grimoire (_Acarus grimorio_) c'était un parasite magique, une petite chose sournoise qui creusait son chemin entre les pages des livres, dévorait la pulpe tendre des pages et ne laissait derrière elle qu'une sorte de poussière fine compilée entre deux couvertures de cuir.

Comme un ciron, mais en plus gros, et en plus magique.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'Irma essayait de piéger la bête. Soucoupes de pâte à papier empoisonnée posées la nuit près des étagères, souricières modifiées et ensorcelées, grains trempés dans des potions louches et répandus sous les tables en fermant le soir.

Rien n'y faisait.

Exaspérée, elle avait demandé l'aide du Professeur de DADA. Les bestioles magiques et contrariantes, c'était son rayon, non ?

Elle aurait préféré l'aide du Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais voir boiter Brulopot jusqu'à la table du repas, chaque jour, ne lui donnait qu'une confiance limitée dans ses capacités.

Lockhart avait dompté des manticores, terrassé des loups-garous, chassé des vampires, affronté des golems… Il n'allait pas se laisser arrêter par un ver magique, fût-il de vingt-cinq centimètres de long, non ?

Elle lui confia donc la mission et referma un jour sur lui les portes de la bibliothèque à l'heure de la fermeture. Les Mangeurs ne sortent que la nuit. Olivier Wood, qui avait été collé par Irma pour s'être battu avec Flint dans les rayonnages, fut désigné d'office**2** pour l'accompagner.

Percy Weasley, en bon camarade, accepta d'en être aussi. Comprenez qu'il commença par dire non mais qu'Olivier, qui détestait Lockhart qui lui avait expliqué un jour qu'il n'aurait pas du tout composé l'équipe de Gryffondor ainsi mais qu'on ne pouvait en vouloir à Olivier d'être moins doué que lui, Olivier donc refusa d'affronter ceci seul et harcela Percy avec la même énergie qu'il employait d'habitude sur le terrain.

Il serait complexe de résumer ce qui arriva dans la bibliothèque cette nuit-là. Inquiète de laisser ses pauvres livres et grimoires chéris seuls dans cette épreuve, Irma était restée à portée et seul son témoignage est disponible. Lockhart a depuis eu un léger souci de trous de mémoire qui en a fait un résident permanent de Sainte Mangouste et la seule fois où Olivier a tenté d'évoquer le sujet avec son camarade, il a eu pour toute réaction une fin de non recevoir ainsi libellée : « N'en parlons plus jamais. »

Il y eut du bruit. Beaucoup.

Quelque part entre le cri d'agonie d'un tricératops et le vacarme que ferait un orchestre spécialisé dans les percussions en dégringolant d'une falaise.

Irma manqua défaillir et se précipita.

Et puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Gilderoy Lockhart était échevelé, le costume lilas froissé. Percy avait les lunettes de travers, la cravate décalée de trois centimètres, une sorte de record pour lui, et la même tête que si McGonagall lui avait annoncé qu'il était désormais à la tête d'une fratrie de 28 jumeaux Weasley clonés de Fred et George, suite à une malheureuse erreur en cours de potions. Olivier refusa de dormir sans son balai pendant trois jours, une manie que ses camarades de dortoir avaient pourtant réussi à lui faire perdre à peu près au niveau de la troisième année** 3**

Et le Mangeur ?

Il est toujours là et il va bien, merci pour lui.

**Fin

**1** De toute façon, plus aucun élève n'aurait tenté ceci depuis ce qu'Irma avait fait à Peter Pettigrew pour un Gnome au Poivre mâchouillé tombé sur la page d'un atlas. Argus Rusard lui-même avait trouvé la réaction de la bibliothécaire disproportionnée, c'est dire ! Et Albus Dumbledore, malgré tout son courage, ne lui tourna plus jamais le dos, et signa tout au long de sa carrière sans rechigner les commandes de nouveaux ouvrages et matériel pour la bibliothèque.

**2** Et Flint, me direz-vous ? Et bien le Professeur Snape avait levé les heures de colle qu'il avait reçues, sous un prétexte assez fumeux. Et de toute façon, Irma tenait trop à l'intégrité de la bibliothèque pour coller ces deux fous furieux en même temps !

**3** Ils avaient demandé de l'aide à Charlie Weasley, Capitaine de l'Equipe de Gryffondor à l'époque, qui avait fait croire à son jeune gardien qu'il risquait de froisser une brindille au balai en se retournant dans son sommeil.


End file.
